


"Renaissance!" (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [27]
Category: Pleasantville (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: Magnificent things.





	"Renaissance!" (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [](https://larissabernstein.dreamwidth.org/profile)[larissabernstein](https://larissabernstein.dreamwidth.org/) in Festivids 2014! Thanks for giving me an opportunity to vid this film -- I've loved it for many years. Also, thanks to [](https://trelkez.dreamwidth.org/profile)[trelkez](https://trelkez.dreamwidth.org/) for helping me figure out the ending.

  
**Song:** "Renaissance!" by San Fermin  
**Source:** Pleasantville

_Magnificent things._

**Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/renaissance_xvid.avi) [xvid, watch with VLC player]  
**OR watch streaming version here:**  


 

 **Notes:** Made for [](https://larissabernstein.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**larissabernstein**](https://larissabernstein.dreamwidth.org/) in Festivids 2014! Thanks for giving me an opportunity to vid this film -- I've loved it for many years. Also, thanks to [](https://trelkez.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**trelkez**](https://trelkez.dreamwidth.org/) for helping me figure out the ending.


End file.
